


Perfect Harmony

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Difference, Episode: s04e14 Harmony, F/M, Genii, Post-Series, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years, and now Sam is back to being in command of Atlantis. She's happy to be home but soon realizes she's gotten more then she's bargained for when Rodney's secret personal life comes to the forefront of Atlantis. Now she has to deal with a certain bratty Queen named Harmony McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love & Harmony

_Prologue:_  
Love & Harmony:

After Harmony had become queen their trading agreements had become nearly secured. Harmony had requested.. Or should he say "demanded" that when it came to their negotiations and picking up the shipments, she wanted him there personally. She claimed it was to make sure that those who retrieved the cargo weren't rogue Genii in Atlantian disguises and that the only way she could know for sure it was truly them was by the two people she knew the faces of. Harmony made it quite clear that she still thought John was a traitor and that he wasn't welcome any more, much to her sister Flora's dismay, so only he remained. 

Carter, who hadn't known how bratty and annoying it was to be around Harmony, or how the little teen would look at him like he was her knight in shinning armour had just agreed to the condition as if it was nothing. Carter just shrugged and agreed that, that was logical and was quite cunning for the young royal. This set up even continued once Woolsey took charge. He just sighed and complained a lot but there was nothing to be done. They needed those shipments and his presents there was the only way to get them. 

Rodney had ignored Harmony and her crush on him over the years. He'd roll his eyes and snark at her but she only took it as a challenge of witty banter. He'd scowl and yell at the other Atlantis personnel to hurry up with bringing the goods through the gate all the while Harmony would in turn yell at her own minions to help in order to appease him. 

"Can't you go any faster, Major?!" Rodney snapped with annoyance.  
Harmony had kept looking him over making him feel self conscious and awkward under the small girl's observing stare.  
He just wanted to leave. 

Major Lorne who was setting down another crate at the gate just eyed him down making Rodney shift uneasily, playing with his fingers.  
"You could be helping you know." 

"Yes, well -" Rodney stated, eyes darting at the heavy boxes, his mind reeling with responses to get him out of that. 

"He is observing you! As ever leader should!" Queen Harmony replied for him, earning her a raised eyebrow from Rodney.  
She turned and looked at Rodney giving her sweetest smile she reserved only to her favourite people.  
"A proper leader.. and King knows how to make their underlings work at optimal efficiency. You are very good at this Doctor." 

"Uh.. Thanks?" 

Lorne snorted then tried covering it with a cough once Harmony gave him a death glare that threatened she could have his head. 

And that was about how their usual meeting would go.. Harmony and Rodney would sit around yelling to people. As the years past and Harmony grew older she started getting bolder. Putting her hand on Rodney's if he sat close enough which he awkwardly shifted away. Sometimes she'd have pulled him down to her short height to give him a peck to the cheek. Rodney would just roll his eyes and ignore her. He was sure her feelings for him was just a crush that would go away just as quickly as hers to Sheppard but it didn't seem to be going anywhere to his reluctance. 

Even Flora had gotten to the point of concern for her sister. To the point of pulling Rodney aside and nearly begging for him to do something to let her down easy and get her off of her delusion so she could find someone her age to get to know. In order for her to eventually marry so the village could have a King, securing the thrones legacy. Rodney, however, didn't know what more to do. He had been hard on her constantly but Harmony seemed to enjoy each other's challenging behaviour. He also kept referring to their age difference but Harmony kept saying she thought nothing on the difference. That it didn't matter to her. Rodney couldn't figure what more to do to dissuade her. He didn't want to push his luck and get her to be annoyed enough to think him too a traitor and shut down any trading agreements or worse threaten for his head on the chopping block. Besides, Rodney secretly enjoyed her constant attention and flattering compliments. It was quite an ego builder and Rodney never turned down a good ego boost. He just never let it show too anyone how much her flattery meant to him. Feigning for the outward appearance of frustration while he glowed with satisfaction and pride on the inside. 

Eventually, being in her company only got easier as time passed. Jennifer, in the end, left him for Ronon. Dex was young and time only made him more strong and muscular, like he could be on a cover for a body builder magazine. While time only made Rodney worse for ware. His hair thinning, and starting to show signs of a few strands of grey. More often now he barely had any time out of the lab since he had no one to go home too. So his personal hygiene had gotten questionable. His hair messy most times, stubble on his chin, he lost some weight too when he often was too absorbed in something to remember to eat properly. Choosing coffee, power bars and MRE's over the cafeteria. It didn't bother him to much. He didn't like being in the cafeteria any more. He would always see Jennifer's smiling face with Ronon's arm draped over her shoulders. Laughing with the gang at their table. Making Rodney's stomach lurch ill and he found himself not hungry any more. 

Rodney had expected now that Harmony was a fine young woman and he was starting to get old and weary that she would find plenty of young good looking men to be her new hero. Her army had plenty of strong knights after all. 

However, he was surprised to see she only had eyes still for him. As her eyes gazed over him scanning over every inch of him after he had stepped through the gate Rodney suddenly felt like he should have made more of an effort to have fixed his hair and taken a shower before he had arrived.  
His hand instinctively went through his hair making it worse.  
She just smiled, her eyes staring into his. "You look nice Doctor. Fuzzy is a good look for you."

Rodney blushed then looked away trying to think of something to change the discussion, taking notice of the forest grounds covered in snow, it was the Winter season on this world.  
He put his hands on his arms rubbing them through the thin fabric of his uniform."Cold isn't it?"  
He looked to Evan. "Do we have any emergency suits if a snow storm hits? Wouldn't want to catch any alien diseases while where cold. I've been there done that already."

Major Lorne just rolled his eyes walking past. 

"Aren't you cold?" Rodney complained.

"I'm quite fine actually. Maybe if you moved around and actually helped this time you'll get your blood flowing and be fine."  
Then Loren was gone heading through the forest to the village. 

Rodney sighed and then noticed the warm presents of arms wrapped around him. He looked down at the short woman. "What are you doing?" He asked confused. 

"You said you where cold. My training with Nolar taught me how to keep warm in dire situations." 

Rodney rolled his eyes and walked on ahead, getting out of her arm lock. Harmony frowned but quickly caught up with his stride.  
Rodney looked around wondering why the shipment wasn't already at the gate but before he could ask the Queen seemed to have read his eyes. 

"It's been too cold for the people to safely venture forth for over a day and night to travel through the forests on foot to deliver your shipments."  
Rodney pointed his finger shaking it. "Yeah? Well we're doing it. You mean they where to lazy don't you!" 

Harmony smirked her eyes lighting up. "Well at least we get to trek through the forest together like old times." 

Rodney gazed back at her. He truly wouldn't be surprised if she had ordered her peasants to take the day off just for this. Harmony had that sneaky two timed face she used that time she would play against him and Sheppard. 

Loren and his team where already far ahead. Apparently they wanted to be as far from Rodney's constant complaining and the Queen's constant blunt trekking tips as much as possible. Fed up with annoyance they had turned off there ear piece communicators so they could no longer hear the two tattle on each other about various things from missing power bars, too pushing. They where too far and wouldn't have heard the slippery snowy ground give way, or the snap of a tree branch that couldn't support the weight of both people who had tried to grab onto it as they fell into one of the many pits of Larris's forest, or the sounds of splashes of water that the pair had fallen into.

Rodney lifted his head up out of the nerve shocking cold water gasping with new found alertness. He looked around wildly as the sound the the icy river filled his eardrums. He saw no Harmony in sight. He sucked in a big lung full of air and dived back down. He looked about the bubbly water and saw the body of Harmony twisting and turning in a current. He swam to her and grabbed her tossed about flailing body. Then swam up breaking the surface with a gasp. He struggled and as he held her, swimming against the current to a little ridge. He placed up in the little outcrop and heaved himself up. He laid back arms spread out panting. He looked over next to him seeing Harmony gasping and shaking with cold. She was looking at him was amazement. 

"You.. You saved me.. Again.." Her eyes had a soft look to them. 

Rodney shrugged. "Would do that for anyone." He closed his eyes waiting for his breathing to steady.  
Though if Sheppard where here he'd have done it for me. Rodney thought to himself. 

"Truly noble and selfless." Harmony replied softly. Rodney glowed at the praise. 

When Rodney opened his eyes he saw Harmony above his face. She was looking down at him with love. He frowned.  
Before he could make a snarky comment about getting out of his face she leaned down and kissed his lips softly.  
Rodney closed him eyes and hummed at the feeling, opening his lips slightly to give her more access.  
He kissed her back to which if his eyes where open he would have seen the shock pass Harmony's eyes for a moment until they continued.  
Rodney hadn't been kissed in a while and he had been feeling lonely since Jennifer left him. He was enjoying this feeling, of being looked at with love and affection.  
Suddenly, Rodney's eyes sprang open once he came back to reality and realize who was kissing him. He wanted to back out of it but he was already laying against the ground.  
Once Harmony realized Rodney had stopped she pulled away from him. Looking into his eyes lovingly, smiling in her cute young manipulative way. 

"Doctor.. Do you remember our conversation years ago?" 

Rodney looked around confused. "Which one?" 

She leaned closer to his face once again, dangerously close, making his fingers twitch and dance about at his sides nervously.  
She spoke calmly and quietly. "I asked you what love was and what it felt like." 

Rodney stared at her not realizing he wasn't breathing.  
"Wha- What about it?" Rodney started to feel warm, the snow surrounding them and their wet clothes not registering to him.  
She placed her hand on the side of his face, running a thumb across his cheek. A strange feeling fluttered in his stomach.  
Then she said it. The words he always longed to hear from someone that wouldn't leave him, or break his heart. The person would be with him until the end, and he knew she would be that person. She had waited this long for him, had seen him at his worst personality, had listened to all the constant people telling her he'd never fall for her, that age and planets had separated them, and yet still she had waited patiently. He was an arrogant, petty, bad with people, he knew but she saw the good in him like no one else could.  
She said the small simple words that melted his heart against the snowy landscape that had surrounded them and give in to her warmth.  
She said. "I love you."


	2. Secret Life

_Chapter 1:_  
Secret Life

_Sometime later_

Sam didn't know when it started or why Rodney went through the gate by himself daily to P3X-766. All she did know was no one really knew much about it, and those few that did never really talked about it. She was the leader of this expedition again, and it had taken her a lot to get back. And now she just wanted to do things right again and that should include knowing what her people where doing off world especially if it was one of her main staff by themselves. 

She had expected reports of his off world trips but received none regarding it. She wondered how Woolsey could have let him get away with that over the years. She thought he always seemed like a straight uptight rule book but apparently not? So she looked up her own past paper work too see was there on it. Apparently P3X-766 was a trading partner that John and Rodney had both been too in the past securing their relationship with them. Sam vaguely remembered it but didn't find anything that would be so interesting that would require a daily visit in the report other then the mention of the Ruins of Larris that was used to research and develop drone technology. Sam wondered if that meant Rodney had made some important discovery in that field then, but why wouldn't he say so? Or take a team of scientists with him? 

Sam smirked to herself. Ego. She thought. Maybe Rodney was close to something ground breaking and he wanted to be the one to claim all the credit. Sam frowned. But for him to be so invested in something for years doesn't make sense that he wouldn't have been bragging about something that must be big. So Sam decided to try asking Rodney on it. 

She had heard the gate activate and saw Rodney coming back through. Rodney had started walking past. "McKay." She called.

"Hmmm?" Rodney picked his head up after apparently being deep in thought and look up. "Oh Sam. You need something?" He asked. 

Sam crossed her arms neatly. "Just wondering what you where up too."

"Heading to the lab. Gotta make sure Zelenka didn't blow up anything on my city since I've been gone." 

Sam tilted her head noticing he hadn't answered her question.  
"Yeah. Well I guess I'll leave you too it, but I do expect a report on my desk when you have the chance." 

Rodney frowned. His mouth slightly slanted like all ways. "Report? I've given you all my reports on my missions and lab experiments for the week. If you're missing one, one of the idiots here must have spilled coffee on it and threw it away."  
He gave Chuck and his coffee cup a hard expression.  
"How many times have I told you not too place liquids near the delicate and old equipment Chuck! You know how many times I have to send out my people to repair things just because someone gets stuff wet!" He scolded.

Chuck paled and picked up his cup.

Sam noticed this was getting off track and Rodney was preparing a rant to the other technicians.  
"Rodney. I was referring to the mission you just went on." 

Rodney snapped his head back to Sam and raised an eyebrow with a look of confusion. "Mission?" 

Sam titled her head towards the gate trying to be calm and patient. She gave him a little smile.  
"You did just come from the Stargate."

Rodney's eyebrows shot up. "Oh that. No Sam. That wasn't a mission."

Sam had opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that but Rodney just looked at his watch instead.  
"Now I have left my minions unattended for long enough. Who knows what those half brains could have fumbled up while I was gone." 

Rodney left and Sam sighed even more confused.  
She looked to Chuck who seemed to be concerned what to do with what coffee he had left.  
"Do you know what he does over there?" Sam asked. 

Chuck looked up at her. "Sorry Ma'am. His personal life isn't any of my business. I just dial the gate."  
Sam raised her eyebrow and thought, Personal life?

When Sam realized she couldn't get any answers from Rodney himself she decided to try asking Colonel Sheppard about it. He had went to P3X-766 himself after all so maybe he knew. However John didn't want to talk about it. He seemed rather odd about it and basically said the same as Chuck. That what Rodney did was Rodney's thing and that it wasn't anything to get involved with. 

Next she tried the scientists, while Rodney was away of course, but they knew nothing. All they knew was they where happy with the arrangement. Sam thought that was a little odd considering his times away from Atlantis daily took away from his time their in the lab, but Dr. Kusanagi insisted Rodney still worked more hours then any of them. Usually using his own personal time when he wasn't hanging out with Sheppard, or during the night. Zelenka said it was good to have Rodney away for a time each day. It gave the scientists quiet, calming time to work and be at ease without Rodney's ranting. 

In the end Sam gave up. She let it go despite herself. She just couldn't get any answers. Perhaps everyone was right. Even if she was in charge of Atlantis that didn't mean she needed to know what her people did in their own time. So Sam went on figuring it didn't matter. That it would be just one thing she'd never get clued into. 

That was.. Until one day a few months later when a girl holding a huge gun and an army that looked like a cross between medieval knights and modern century military came through the Stargate to defend Atlantis from the Genii.... 

And did that little girl just call Rodney her husband?...


	3. A Grand Entrance

_Chapter 2:_  
A Grand Entrance

_It had been three days since the Genii forces had infiltrated Atlantis._

Sam wasn't exactly sure how they did it. She was asleep at the time, like most of the Atlantis personnel. Some people swore they had beamed in, other's said they appeared out of thin air like they had used cloaking devices. Sam herself believed the theory that suggested the gate technician just fell asleep at the job and hadn't closed the gate shield iris. It was the most logical theory. You just really can't rely or trust anyone with the gate unless it's Walter or Chuck. Sam thought to herself slightly bitter as she stared at the man with a gun in her face. 

The Genii had brought a small army and was bringing more and more soldiers in all the time. While the Atlantian's had slept they took over all the weapon lockers. Then once that was done they started putting guards on all the main rooms. The Genii took the time to go through medical records and find which of us had the ATA gene. Then they shoved people from there beds, packing the non ATA gene carriers into the holding cells of Atlantis. Those that did have the gene where kept with the bulk of the Genii army so that they would be used so the Genii could use the technology.

Sam was in the control room, along with a few gate technicians. The Stargate had been active in and out during much of the three days. Soldiers coming and going with Atlantian supplies they where stealing. So when the gate opened once more no one bothered to put up the shield. None of the Genii had made G.D.O's yet so conformation wasn't needed. There was plenty of Genii around anyway, so they had the place secured from any new alien arrival.. Or so they thought. 

Sam had been used to the gate now opening for more of their doom to show up, but what caught her attention was a computer screen flicker. Sam's eyes shot up and looked at it. No one else had noticed it. It WAS a G.D.O?! Sam squinted from her position too see, not wanting to go up to the console and alert the Genii to it. She swore it said McKay's 2nd IDC. McKay's 2nd IDC? Sam pondered. What? That doesn't make any - Her thought was cut off by the strange appearance of the arrival.

A short girl, walked through the gate. She had brown hair, pale creamy skin and wore a red velvet long coat. A gold crown adorned her head, with various gold bracelets. A glowing pendant necklace. A black, striped diamond sequenced, long silk shirt, with a gold belt around it. Black shorts also with a gold belt. High laced, imposing, black combat boots that looked close to Atlantis military boots but had high heeled soles to make the short girl taller, but even they couldn't help her height. 

If she was that short with them on who knew how short she was with them off. Sam wondered. But what stuck out most was the ridiculously large machine gun she was carrying. It was a lot bigger then she was. Sam continued to study the girl as the girl took in her surroundings. The Genii where too busy trying to learn form the technicians on what the consoles meant until an army appeared through the gate behind the girl. They looked like medieval knights in shinning armour but without swords. Some carried wraith weapons and some carried guns. Some even had advanced looking crossbows. Some of their armours where replaced by modernized protection as well. 

A Genii spotted them and yelled grabbing his gun while they others noticed and followed suit but they where too slow on the draw as the other army already had their weapons out. Rapid shots of gun fire and sounds of stunner's rang out. The Genii shot with their pistols as they went down but where no match for the large assortment of odd weapons against them. The loudest and most lethal of all, was the girl shooting her machine gun. The bullets fast rapid and streaming with no stop. 

Sam and the defenseless technicians took cover under the consoles. Glass could be head shattering and sounds of yelps of those surely to be dead soon. They waited till until the gun fire quieted. Then all that could be heard was the sounds of heavy foot steps of the army and the commands of a girls loud voice. Sam peaked her head over the console to look. 

"FIND AND KILL ALL THOSE GENII TRAITORS! FIND AND BRING ME THE LEADER! I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD!" The girl screamed the orders to the grown men around her. "And find me our King! Make sure he is safe!" They did as commanded, filling out the room. 

The girl looked around and caught the eyes of Sam and the cowering Technicians.  
She pointed her gun at them.  
"Rise cowards!" She demanded. Eyes dark and annoyed.  
They rose slowly, hands up to show they where unarmed. 

Great. Sam thought sarcastically. One ruler to the next. Sam could laugh.  
Maybe Cameron was right. Fate just didn't seem to want HER in charge of Atlantis. 

The girl looked over their uniforms, taking note the Atlantian patch symbols and lowered her weapon. 

Sam decided it was best to try to get on good terms now. Sam gave her always calm diplomatic smile in the face of uncertain danger.  
"Hello. I'm Carter. Thanks for the rescue.. And you are?"

Her eyes shot up into Sam's eyes. Her face firm.  
"I am Queen Harmony of Larris. Do you know where my Husband is, peasant?" 

Sam frowned. Just how old was she? And who was she calling a peasant? 

"Who - Who's your husband?" A technician asked nervously, still arms raised even though the gun wasn't pointed at them any more. 

"King Rodney of Larris." Harmony replied. 

Sam's eyes widened. She had to be referring to another Rodney right?  
"Which Rodney?" Sam asked. Harmony shot her a glare. 

"Don't play stupid peasant. Doctor Rodney McKay. I know he is a prominent and important member of this expedition. Everyone should know him." Harmony scolded. 

Sam flinched. She was rarely (if ever) called stupid and at this statement she felt at a loss for words. Was this kid serious? 

Harmony's aggravation was clear at the silence and blank faced responses.  
Surely Rodney's people where quiet dumb after all. No wonder he felt the city needed him. It would have surely crumbled in the hands of these half brained lower class morons without his intervention. Rodney was such a good and caring man to put up with these court jesters. Harmony thought to herself. 

Suddenly the awkward silence was broken when a Guard returned out of breath. "We found him your highness. He is well."  
Harmony went to the guard happy for some good news. "Good! Where is he?  
"Some important lab, your highness."  
"Take me to him!" 

Sam ordered the technicians to do what they could now that they had control once again of the gate room.  
She then followed the little Queen, curious to see what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harmony with a huge gun is inspired by one of the "Dark Matter" Season 1 promo pictures.


	4. Royal Reunions

As Harmony followed the soldier down the strange halls of unnatural metal architecture, she felt the unease and worry she had been having in her chest loosen slightly. She was going to see him and he was going to be alright. Everything was going to be fine. She mentally told herself. 

Her mind wandered trying to calm her nerves. The memory of there first awkward kiss on the snow came to mind and she smiled despite her past aggressive behaviour. 

He was awkward at first after her admission of love. He had used the fear of imminent hypothermia to push her off of him and began the trek back up the snowy mud ridden cliffs. Arms wrapped around himself, his eyes avoiding her as if she wasn't really there. Avoiding the fact that he had just spontaneously returned her kiss a minute before. 

She spotted a cave in the mountains and set to work building a fire and hunting a warm meal for the two. In the end, fear of dying from the cold had worked to her advantage that day. When it came to getting out of there wet and freezing clothes she made it a point that it would be in Rodney's best interest to snuggle to keep warm, as she may or may not have purposely made sure their fire wasn't big enough to give them complete heat. 

Luckily still with snow falling harder and making it hard to see outside the cave they had two days of alone time that Harmony had used to her complete advantage. 

Harmony's thoughts snapped out of the past as her guide made a turn to a door that the strange blonde one opened. Inside she saw Rodney being his amazing self. 

He was yelling at his peasant workers to get the Genii trapped and cut off via his advanced machines. 

It always fascinated her that he knew how to manipulate and change the ways of the gods through what they had left behind. In this case, the whole city that was under his command. 

"Rodney!" Harmony yelled and Rodney's flow of commanding words stopped abruptly, his head snapped to her direction, a look of surprise in his expressive eyes. 

She ran up and hugged his waist. 

"Harmony! You're.. here..." He responded confused. 

"Of course I am, my love! I was worried about you!" Harmony declared happily.

Zelenka and the others stopped and stared at the strange sight of Rodney with the girl. 

Harmony then glared to the side. "Those traitors will get it for making me worried!"  
She looked back at the soldiers. "Soldiers! Make sure they pay and never see one more light of day!"

"Yes your highness!" They chimed together. 

"Uh.. McKay.." Sam gave Rodney a look. "Can you explain this girl?" 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL, BLONDE PEASANT!?" Harmony snapped, practically screeching. 

Sam made a mental note the girl all lovely dovey for Rodney could be replaced by the screaming pint sized monarch in seconds. 

Before another word could be said a soldier arrived with the Genii leader. 

"His head as you requested, your greatness." The soldier responded and bowed his head. 

Harmony let go of Rodney's middle and went up to the Genii glaring. The man spat at her and she responded with a cold smirk.  
"Spit all you want. As far as you shall know, you shall never have any more saliva past this hour."  
She kicked at his knees forcing him to kneel and then took a great sword. Placing it over his neck.  
"I, Queen Harmony of Larris. Sentence you to death for you attempt to enslave and endanger our King."  
The man rolled his eyes at the little girl playing grown up, not believing she would really do it. However, Sam noticed all the soldiers and even Rodney bowed their head in respect and acknowledgement of her royal proclamation.  
With seeming-less ease to lift the large heavy sword, Harmony raised it up and in one fluid motion the man was decapitated. 

A chill fell over the room of the scientists to see such a small child commit such an act but Harmony just smiled.  
"Good. This wretched dog is gone. Clean it up." She commanded. 

As the Soldiers followed their Queen's task, Rodney snapped his fingers bring his scientists our of their shock.  
"Lets get this place back into working order shall we?" Rodney stated, getting back to the task at hand. Harmony took a seat to the side of the room and watched with big, entertained eyes as Rodney moved about his lab commanding his own peasants.


End file.
